Mohinder Suresh
History Mohinder Suresh is a teacher in Madras, India. Mohinder, while teaching a class, says that man is a narcissistic species by nature. Man has colonized the four corners of our tiny planet but we are not the pinnacle of evolution. That honor belongs to the lowly cockroach. During class he talks about genetic mutations, teleportation, levitation, and tissue regeneration. As his class is coming to a close Mohinder is discussing the human genome project and Nirand enters the classroom. Nirand tells Mohinder that his father was found dead while driving a taxi in New York City. Mohinder tells Nirand that he spoke to his father two days before and his father was convinced someone was following him trying to steal his research. Even though Nirand thinks it is crazy, Mohinder is sure his father was killed because of his theory. Mohinder then goes to his fathers apartment to collect his papers and research. Mohinder tells Nirand his father was very close to finding the first hero Patient Zero, who he had tracked to Queens, New York. Mohinder followed in his father's footsteps by basing his thesis on his father's research. Mohinder always wanted his father's approval. Mohinder needs to know why his father died. he needs to know that his father's work wasn't all for nothing so he can finish what his father started even though Nirand advises him to let it go. Mohinder convinced his father was murdered, goes to his father's apartment searching for clues. Mohinder arrives at his father's ransacked apartment in New York. He tells the landlord he is a taxi driver. He finds his father's research papers and tapes, which maps out possible heroes across the world, but then Mohinder abruptly leaves when he hears another person in the apartment, a man with horn-rimmed glasses. Peter Petrelli coincidentally hops into a taxi driven by Mohinder. They talk about being special, and having a destiny. Peter hops out of the taxi, and another man enters, the same man with the glasses. Frightened, Mohinder jumps out of the cab and runs away. Other Patients Along his journeys working for the Company, Mohinder came across a man that could absorb electrical currents and produce waves of electromagnetic pulse, creating blackouts, disrupting circuits and electronics. He became such a threat to others around him that he stopped defibrillators and life support systems from working, killing those using those systems. Mohinder drove him out to an area where he was far enough from the grid to not affect society. Before he left, Mohinder handed the man a copy of his father's book Activating Evolution. Advanced Human Abilities In the Season 3 debut episode The Second Coming, Mohinder injects himself with a serum to try and give himself synthetic abilties. At first it seemingly works, giving him increased sense and agility. But a side-effect later appears that he has a scale-like rash that is mutating all over his body. It is increasingly growing worse. It can be safely assumed that this is part of his power and not just a side-effect due to him losing the appearance along with his abilities (as did all the other Advanced Humans) during the Eclipse, his "powers" and appearance, however, returned afterwords. Category:Evolved Humans Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder